Sasuke teme!
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Com a ajuda de Sasuke, Naruto conseguiu escapar da morte. Mas conseguirá ele escapar do sentimento que nutre pelo Uchiha mais jovem? SasuNaru, meio fluffy, lemon, POV do Naruto,POV do Sasuke.


**Título**: Sasuke Teme!

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** [SasuNaru, meio fluffy, lemon Com a ajuda de Sasuke, Naruto conseguiu escapar da morte. Mas conseguirá ele escapar do sentimento que nutre pelo Uchiha mais jovem?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, bla bla bla, por que se me pertencesse ele e o Sasuke já teriam tido varias noites repletas de prazer (6).

**Alerta:** Lemon pesado e linguajar inadequado. Se fores sensível, azar o seu, não sabes o que perde :9

**Obs:** A fic é dividida em dois pontos de vista. Alterna entre o POV do Naruto e o POV do Sasuke. O Lemon vai ser descrito em ambos os POVS. A linha de tempo é meio confusa e não especificada porque eu não quis fazer uma ligação certa com o anime ou com o mangá. Mas não é UA.

_POV do Naruto_

Teme! Por que você foi fazer isso? Sasuke, você é um idiota filho da... Certo, isso não é hora para querer discutir com alguém inconsciente. Preciso me concentrar em fazer com que esse sangramento do pescoço dele pare. Mas que ele é um desgraçado é. Por que tinha que me proteger? Por quê? Acho que tenho umas bandagens aqui comigo... Deixa-me ver onde foi que eu coloquei... Ah, está aqui. Ainda bem que consegui achar essa cabana abandonada para nos abrigarmos... Ainda tenho a impressão de que aquele maldito do Itachi está a nossa procura. Hum, tenho a sensação de que vai chover... Ah, Naruto, isso não é hora de ficar pensando no clima! Sasuke está tendo uma hemorragia bem na sua frente!

Eu não acho que sou realmente bom em fazer curativos, mas isso foi o melhor que consegui. Maldito Sasuke! Se você morrer eu... Eu não sei o que vou fazer... Não morra, por favor!

Hei, desde quando eu sou tão emocional quando o assunto é o teme? Está certo que há um tempo eu venho agindo meio que... Sei lá, estranho. Eu fico observando o movimento do peito dele enquanto ele dorme... Pego-me desejando aqueles lábios perfeitos... Eu já nem consigo tomar banho sem imaginar ele ao meu lado... E sempre que isso acontece, vem _aquele_ calor ali embaixo. Droga, _Sasuke_, o que você fez comigo?

Deitado assim, dessa maneira... Mesmo semimorto, ele ainda consegue ser extremamente atraente. Como ele consegue, eu não sei... Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir me controlar! Mas eu não posso abusar do Sasuke enquanto ele estiver nessa situação deplorável! Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Além disso, ele me mataria.

- Você é realmente muito escandaloso, usuratonkachi. Pare de gesticular dessa maneira, está me irritando.

- Teme! Você nem me agradece por eu ter de salvado? – Ok, agora meu coração quase saltou pela boca. Acho que eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que nem percebi ele acordar. Hei, será que sou mesmo tão escandaloso assim?

- Eu pensei que _eu_ que havia te salvado.

É, eu consegui perceber o desdém na voz dele. De cada dez frases que ele pronuncia, onze são munidas de desdém, sarcasmo e/ou ironia. Já não é novidade...

- Mas se não fosse eu te trazer para cá, você já teria morrido de hemorragia agora!

Ele levou as mãos ao pescoço. Acho que só agora percebeu as bandagens. Ok! Estou pronto para os agradecimentos!

- Hn...

Ele corou um pouco, ou foi imaginação minha?

- Você não vai mesmo me agradecer, seu idiota? Só vai ficar resmungando aí? Você é um mal agradecido, sabia?

Ele não respondeu. Ótimo! Teme mal agradecido, você me paga! Agora ele fica passando a mão por esse maldito pescoço! Desse jeito ele vai fazer o sangramento voltar... Opa... Eu disse _passando a mão por esse maldito pescoço_? Esse pescoço perfeito, desejável e mordível que eu estou morrendo de vontade de tocar? Maldição! Essas bandagens só o fazem ficar mais sexy ainda! Teme, teme, teme! Você é sádico, só pode ser! Ai, meu quarto Hokage, agora ele está passando a mão pelo _ombro_? Eu... Preciso... Resistir... À tentação... De passar a mão... Nesse ombro... Nesse tórax, nessa barriga, nesse bumbum, nessas coxas, nesse...

- Dobe... Em que merda você está pensando?

- Ham, o quê?

Opa! Acho que me distraí muito agora. Ah não... Aquela quentura aqui embaixo. Não agora, não pode estar acontecendo agora!

Ele está me olhando estranho... Muito estranho, na verdade... Ele está corado, ah está... Sasuke, seu idiota! Para de me encarar! Acho que estou tão vermelho quanto ele para levantar o rosto agora. Ih, começou a chover. Acho que deixei escapar uma risada nervosa quando percebi que ele estava um pouco mais inclinado para frente. Na realidade eu tenho medo, mas não consegui deixar de imaginar a provável cena. Estamos cara a cara. Ele, ajoelhado e eu, sentado de pernas cruzadas.

Maldição... Não sei quanto tempo mais vou resistir... Da forma que estou agindo esse idiota vai perceber que eu gosto dele... Hei, peraí... Eu gosto dele? Como assim? Eu não gosto do Sasuke! Não posso! É da Sakura-chan que eu gosto. _Mas eu não sinto tudo isso pela Sakura-chan..._ Merda, merda, merda! Ele já está próximo demais!

- Dobe...

Ele sussurrou... Maldito seja esse sussurro! Pára de me torturar, Sasuke! Esse rosto imaculado... Tão perfeito... _Preciso _acariciar...

- Dobe, você...

Acho que ele realmente não se importou com a minha mão na bochecha dele...

Ai, eu não agüento mais. Eu sei que é uma atitude completamente insensata e precipitada, mas não pude evitar. Eu tive, precisei, necessitei beijar o Sasuke.

_POV do Sasuke_

Primeiro, ele estava agindo como uma garotinha nervosa pronta para o primeiro encontro. Depois, eu não posso evitar perceber certo volume através das calças dele, o que me levou a acreditar que _eu_ estava envolvido nisso, visto que somos apenas nós que estamos nessa maldita cabana. Para confirmar essa minha teoria, ele me acaricia... Ok, essa sensação é confortável e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo... Mas então, ele vem e me beija! Não como daquela vez na academia, claro. Aquilo foi completamente acidental. E já faz muito tempo. Mas ele me _beijou_!

E eu retribuí!

Só posso estar ficando maluco mesmo, retribuí um beijo dado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Naruto! Meu provável melhor amigo... Hum... Se bem que eu venho mesmo desejando isso há um bom tempo. Imagino a cara da Sakura se ela descobre... Seria hilário, não sei por que ainda não fiz isso. Poderia estar livre dela há anos.

A mais provável hipótese para eu estar correspondendo a esse beijo impulsivo deve ser aquela que eu venho teimando em negar. Merda, eu não posso estar apaixonado pelo Naruto! Mas essa boca... Dá um desejo tão imenso de explorá-la... A língua dele é tão perfeita, principalmente quando toca na minha. Acho que esse beijo está evoluindo muito rápido... Mas não tem problema, estamos sozinhos, o rosto dele corado bem a minha frente... Esse volume entre as pernas dele... Peraí, esse volume? Ele já está excitado?

Nossa... Como ele é sensível.

Deliciosamente sensível.

Não sei ao certo quando foi que eu tirei a camisa dele, mas o fato é que ele está deitado embaixo de mim, gemendo enquanto eu distribuo beijos ao longo do seu pescoço e de seu tórax. Oh, isso é maravilhoso. O jeito como o mamilo dele fica rígido somente com o meu toque é estonteante. Sinto uma dor no pescoço... Deve ser esse maldito ferimento. Mas não posso permitir que isso me atrapalhe. Não hoje.

- Sa... Su... Ke... – ele gemeu. Estava rouco, excitante!

Segurei-o pelos pulsos com uma mão, e com outra, deliciei-me em explorar aquele belo corpo. Aqueles olhos azuis me fitando com tanto desejo... Eu precisei parar um pouco a exploração para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Introduzi minha língua novamente na boca dele e absorvi todo o doce sabor dali. Argh, isso soou poeticamente gay. Gay demais.

- Dobe... Como você consegue ser tão sexy? – perguntei, em meio a uma mordida cuja marca demoraria bastante a desaparecer.

É não foi coisa da minha imaginação. Ele realmente corou. Descaradamente, na realidade. E ofegando dessa maneira, ele vai me enlouquecer. Eu preciso terminar logo com essa tortura.

_POV do Naruto_

Ele tirou as minhas calças. Devo confessar, foi a coisa mais estranha que já me ocorreu. Eu jamais me imaginei exposto dessa maneira na frente de outra pessoa. Principalmente do Sasuke. O olhar que ele está lançando está me deixando maluco. Posso ver nesses olhos negros o desejo. Eu sou o alvo desse desejo. Ai!

- Ahhh – gemi quando senti alguma coisa muito úmida ali nas partes íntimas. Ele está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo?

Está difícil pensar. Esse turbilhão de sensações ocorrendo simultaneamente deixa meu cérebro meio obscurecido. O coração acelerado, o corpo quente (literalmente, por favor), o desejo mesclado com a vontade de que tudo termine o mais breve possível e, ao mesmo tempo, dure para sempre. Estranho.

- Sasuke, eu acho que vou... Pare, senão eu vou... – nessas horas é quase impossível completar uma frase. Não dá tempo de formular. Principalmente quando me ocorre a sensação de que algo vai sair de dentro de mim. Eu bem que avisei, mas ele insistiu.

Várias luzes burlaram minha visão e então, eu gemi alto. Levei as mãos ao rosto e massageei minhas têmporas para ver se conseguia desobstruir minha vista. Aos poucos, a cor e o aspecto da pequena cabana em que estamos foi voltando a mim. E a mais incrível imagem que eu já vi se formou a minha frente: Sasuke, seminu, lambendo os dedos e me olhando com completa luxúria. Nem consigo imaginar o quanto corei para fazê-lo rir. Ele se aproximou, me beijou e depois me olhou como se pedisse permissão para continuar; permissão essa que lhe consenti, quando assenti de leve.

_POV do Sasuke_

Isso foi muito diferente de tudo que já imaginei. Nunca me passou pela cabeça, nem durante o mais pervertido dos meus pensamentos, que o gosto dele fosse ser tão bom assim. E a maneira na qual ele se constrange só porque o encaro é... bonitinha. Ele está se tornando muito adorável, principalmente quando, em vez de ficar tagarelando bobagens no meu ouvido, geme para mim. Acho que finalmente posso avançar.

Fui beijá-lo mais uma vez e vi que ele assentiu de leve. Devia ser um sinal para que eu continuasse com aquilo. Enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, minhas mãos caminharam até o pequeno orifício dele e, com cuidado, introduzi um dedo. Ele gemeu de novo. Levantei meu rosto para vê-lo e, minha nossa, como estava tentador. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas fortemente rosadas. Sorri. Quem poderia imaginar que depois de tantas brigas terminaríamos assim? Não que as discussões não fossem continuar afinal, ele é um dobe.

Notei que ele deixou apenas um grunhido escapar quando introduzi o segundo dedo e comecei a movimentá-lo ali. Aquilo me tirou do sério. Eu queria que ele gemesse de prazer, e não grunhisse.

- Saaaasukee – agora sim um gemido digno. Um terceiro dedo sempre é bem vindo.

Sentei-me sobre o quadril dele e comecei a esfregar nossas ereções. Ele apertou o travesseiro no qual apoiava a cabeça e inclinou o corpo para frente, para aumentar a área de contato, eu suponho. Sorri. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo, o qual ele recebeu com muito entusiasmo, afagando meus cabelos e acariciando-me ternamente. Após um longo tempo, retirei os três dedos e voltei a beijá-lo, preparando-o para o que estava por vir. Com cautela, abri suas pernas e as coloquei apoiadas sobre meus ombros. Ele fechou os olhos com força e eu sussurrei:

- Prometo ser gentil.

Ele assentiu, mas não abriu os olhos. Impulsionei-me e penetrei-o a fundo. Ele gritou.

Droga, eu não devia ser tão precipitado dessa maneira. Naruto nunca havia feito isso afinal (nem eu também, mas creio que quem esteja por baixo sempre sinta bem mais dor). Confesso que fiquei desesperado quando vi sucessivas lágrimas descerem de seus olhos.

- Desculpe-me, Naruto. Eu paro agora mesmo se você quiser. Eu não pretendia te machucar dessa maneira, eu... – Fui interrompido pela mão dele em meus lábios. Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu quero que você continue, Sasuke. Eu quero estar unido a você. Não me importa se para isso tem que doer um pouco.

Acho que minha expressão se abrandou com o que ele disse. Pedi mais uma vez que me perdoasse e ele sorriu novamente. Iniciei um lento movimento de vai e vem. O rosto dele corou mais e aquilo realmente me excitou. Adoro quando ele faz essas expressões passivas. Continuei a me movimentar calma e lentamente para fazer com que ele se acostumasse àquela sensação.

_POV do Naruto_

O Sasuke está sendo tão gentil comigo. Nunca havia visto esse lado dele. Estou feliz, apesar da dor.

E que dor!

Nunca imaginei que a primeira vez doesse tanto assim. Espero que seja apenas na primeira. Arrependi-me de ter gritado quando vi a expressão do Sasuke. Ele parecia estar em pânico e não saber o que fazer e acabei me sentindo culpado por isso. Mas não importa o quando tiver de doer, eu quero isso e pretendo levar até o fim!

Incentivei-o a continuar e ele iniciou um movimento lento e extremamente torturante. Comecei a me inquietar quando o prazer invadiu meu corpo. Precisava que aquilo acabasse logo, ou morreria. Com os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre o rosto, supliquei:

- Sasuke, acaba logo com isso!

Acho que ele riu, mas atendeu ao meu apelo. Aumentou rapidamente a velocidade e nossos corpos começaram a se encostar mais e mais. Aquele contato estava se tornando adorável e eu não consegui mais conter os gemidos mais altos. Comecei a gritar o nome dele, apoiando-me sobre meus cotovelos com a cabeça meio que inclinada para trás.

- Ahh Sasuke, eu vou...

Um calor percorreu meu corpo antes de tudo ficar branco de novo. Senti como se houvesse chegado ao paraíso. Ou a um lugar muito, muito bom mesmo. Desabei sobre a cama e Sasuke desabou sobre mim. Debruçou-se sobre meu peito e ficou me olhando. Virei o rosto, para esconder o quão corado eu estava. O Sasuke é tão lindo! Essa pele clara dele, os olhos pretos que parecem mirar o infinito. O engraçado é que eu sempre via aquela expressão fria e desinteressada dele, mas a forma na qual ele me olha não condiz com a realidade. Por incrível que pareça, eu vejo ternura e talvez até algo mais no olhar dele.

Dorga! Meu coração está muito acelerado e não consigo normalizar minha respiração. Sasuke teme, olha só o que você fez comigo!

_POV do Sasuke _

Fiquei contemplando aquela figura tão adorável a minha frente. Debruçado sobre Naruto, pude observar uma pequena camada de suor naquela bela pele morena clara e pude constatar como era bonita a forma na qual o cabelo dele grudava no rosto. Ele parecia estar em um conflito interno, pois mudava de expressão a todo minuto. As mãos dele deslizaram sobre as bandagens do meu pescoço. Por incrível que pareça, eu havia esquecido totalmente desses ferimentos.

- Qual o problema, dobe?

Ele fez bico.

- Agora eu sou dobe de novo?

- E em momento algum você deixou de ser? – disse, com meu típico sarcasmo.

Ele fez bico de novo.

- Mas agora, você é o **meu** dobe – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- E você, o **meu** Sasuke teme.

Abracei-o e adormecemos ali mesmo. No dia seguinte, rumaríamos de volta a Konoha, com certeza, mais unidos do que nunca.

---

Oh, que meigo (e idiota). Nunca escrevi uma fic tão melosa assim (ou será que já?). De qualquer maneira, espero que vocês tenham apreciado a leitura. Criticas, sugestões para próximas fics e principalmente elogios são aceitos.

Beijos da K.I.


End file.
